


With Every Shift of Atlas' Shoulders -- The Symmetry 'verse

by coldfiredragon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompt Meme, Teen Angst, Transitioning, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/pseuds/coldfiredragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DC  Comics High School AU.  As a child Dick felt the world move with the death of his parents, now as a teen he is feeling it move again as he comes out to his friends and family.  When he finds love in the most unexpected person he's determined to hold on to them... even as the world rolls under their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scoping the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based around prompts I've received from friends on my LJ and DW accounts. The prompts focus on a character and the emotion they are feeling in the drabble. Each drabble links together to form a longer multi-layered fic. Each fic is less than 250 words long and have NOT been pre-read by a beta. Be warned that there are probably a ton of errors!
> 
> Feel free to give me prompts you would like to see written in your comments. I'm trying to do the whole universe with prompts I get from readers. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters and this fic is being written strictly for the joy of writing. The copy-righted characters belong to their creators and the companies that own them. My chapter titles were taken from the first Bioshock game. I'm not getting a penny. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Addie – stunned

When Slade had asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend Addie had been floored. The two of them had been friends since the first day of high school when she had proven that not only could she run with the boys she could beat them too. She was rough and tumble and she was signing up for the army as soon as the recruiter would let her near the paperwork.

She had a feeling that Slade's going to go that direction too. The boy was a year her junior, and his home life wasn't that great. It would be an escape for him, a chance to leave the tiny town they lived in, and an opportunity to have someone pay for part of his college. 

He was one of the few guys that Addie really liked, and one of even fewer she would have dated... but he preferred other boys to girls and wasn't ready for the whole school to know about it. Addie had never pictured Slade as the kind of guy to keep a secret like that, and she really doesn't expect the cat to stay in the bag all that long so she agreed. 

 

Slade – Protective

The first pick-up game ended and Slade used his fingers to comb the sweaty white-blond hair out of his eyes as he scanned the group of boys, as he tried to decide who he was picking this time around. Out of the corner of his left eye he could see Addie doing the same as she scouted who she wanted. 

“Gray son.” Slade hooked his thumb towards the smaller freshman and ruffled the boy's hair as the teen jogged over to join him. 

“Jack-ass.” Addie grumbled, Dick had been on her team the last round and she was clearly upset to lose him. “Wally, you with me then.” 

They continued to pick until Clark was left to 'ref' the mock game, a role he seemed quite happy to settle into, not that he actually could do a lot if a fight did break out. 

Once the game started it was hard for Slade to remind himself that not all his players needed him to guard them. Dick was doing just fine on his own and Slade grinned widely as Dick came out of a scuffle with the ball and ran it down for a score, the only one close at his heels was West. 

 

Donna – Amused 

Kori had grown up knowing that if she wanted something she would need to work for it, thankfully getting what she wanted had been a little easier in her new school than it had been in Russia. She sighed softly as Donna's fingers combed through the fiery red hair that had grown past her waist during the Summer.

“Do you think he would say yes if I asked him to go out?” Kori cocked her head towards the basketball court she and Donna were sitting a few feet from. 

“I don't think he's dated anyone since he started here.” Donna set the brush aside for a moment and used her fingers to ease apart a few knotted strands of hair. 

“He will date me.” Kori announced, Donna laughed.

“You can't demand that he like you, it doesn't work like that.” She chided. 

“Then how should I go about getting him to like me?” 

“Roy's having a party this weekend, ask Dick to go, then tell him that you like him.” Donna started to separate her friend's hair so she could braid it.

“Da, I will do this.” Kori started to get up, only to be pulled back down.

“Let me finish first!” Donna laughed as she pouted. 

 

Barbara – Smug

Babs was almost positive that Kori was going to make a fool of herself if she tried to get Dick to date her, she didn't have definite proof, but Barbara was pretty sure that Dick was gay, or at least bi... She noticed the little things that others didn't seem to, it was something she had learned to do from her father.

It seemed so unlikely, the younger boy was a charmer and made friends so easily, everyone seemed to really like him. Her eyes shifted towards the basketball court and she watched as the shorter, smaller boy weaved in and around the bigger boys to break away from the pack and run the ball down to the opposite end of the court. 

She had to admit that Dick was very good looking. The teen's face lit up so brightly when he smiled, it was almost too easy to forget the tragedy that had forced the boy into their school in the first place. She grinned a little as she watched Dick arch into the touch as Slade patted his shoulder, and how he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear after playing with it for a moment. To her someone clearly had a crush... 

 

Roy – Conflicted

The party was going to get out of control if too many more people showed up, then the cops were going to get called and he was going to have to explain that Ollie was out of town, and no he had no idea when he would be home. The older man's absence was easy to hide most of the time, because one of the man's accounts was open to him to use and it was generously funded. 

He glanced out wide kitchen window that overlooked the pool and counted who he could see. Dick was sitting at the edge of the pool , Garth was IN the pool doing laps, he could see Donna and Kori approaching from the side driveway, Wally, Vic, and Gar were playing Halo in the living room, Raven and Barbara had probably raided Ollie's library by now... it was a packed house and Roy really just wanted to send everyone home before the cops got called. 

He licked his lips as he watched Slade toe off his shoes and sit down beside Dick. The older boy wasn't fooling as many people as he and Addie thought they were. 

 

Kori – Sensual

 

Kori was glad she had let Donna convince her that a lot of make-up wasn't necessary for tonight. The party wasn't a huge one, and Roy did have a pool. She loved to swim, it felt like everyone watched when she did so and the make-up would just be pointless. 

Her gaze landed on Dick as she and Donna came through the gate but she let her best friend and sister, lead her into the house so they could say hello to everyone.

Slade and Addie were coming outside as they were going in and Kori stopped to watch as Addie found a lawn chair to drag close to the pool while Slade toed off his shoes so he could sit close to Dick on the pool's edge. Roy was in the kitchen and he moved to get a hug from Donna when she offered one. 

“I'm surprised you didn't make a beeline for the pool.” He joked as he and Donna separated. 

“I will swim soon.” Kori assured him, as she pulled up her shirt to show the purple swim top underneath and grinned at Roy when he wolf-whistled at her in appreciation, Dick would surely notice as well.

 

Dick – Curious 

 

When Slade sat down beside him it peaked Dick's interest and he quirked his head at the older boy, before he had time to speak however Slade's girlfriend had dragged a chair over and was sitting down beside them. Slade moved to lean partially against the chair and partially against Addie's leg and Dick wrapped his hand around the pool edge. 

His crush was stupid, especially since it was on a guy who clearly wasn't interested in him. Dick made himself ignore the pair by watching Garth swim towards the pool wall and slide into a flip that would send him back the other direction. 

An unexpected splash of water brought his attention back to Addie and Slade and he grinned when he saw that Addie had toed off her sandals and used the tip of her toes to splash water towards him. She was pointing at Slade accusingly and grinned at him as him as Dick dipped his hand into the pool to slash a handful of water at them. 

“She did it, so why am I the one getting soaked?” Slade complained as his shirt absorbed the majority of the water. 

“Oh hush.” Addie murmured as she slid off her chair and elbowed Slade until he moved closer to Dick to make room for her. 

“Woman.” Slade grumbled.

“Just enjoy yourself.” Addie teased as she splashed more water towards Dick.

 

Bruce – Angry

 

Bruce considered himself a good parent. He was doing the best he could with a company to run, and two adopted boys to raise but sometimes Dick and Jason pushed his buttons too many times. Dick had assured him that the party at Roy's would be small so Bruce was pretty pissed when he arrived to pick Dick up only to see over half a dozen cars lining the Queen driveway. 

Thankfully Dick was waiting for him to show up so he didn't have to go inside and find him. 

“I thought it was going to be a small party.” He commented icily as Dick sheepishly slid into the passenger side seat.

“I thought it would be.” 

“What if the police had been called Dick?”

“They weren't.”

“Was Oliver even there tonight?” The sullen silence from his oldest adopted son made Bruce grip the steering wheel a little tighter. 

“You're fifteen Dick, what if you had gotten arrested?”

“I didn't, nothing happened.” 

“No more parties, not again, not unless I know for sure there will be an adult there.” 

“But...” Dick started to protest, then wisely finished. “Yes sir.” 

 

Jason – surprised 

 

Jason expected Dick to be chattering at Bruce and talkative when the pair arrived home, instead his adopted brother was sullen and quiet and disappeared almost immediately to his room. Jason followed him doggedly and pushed at the door when Dick tried to shut it in his face. 

“Lemme in Dickie.” He pushed on the door until the older boy let him in. “What's wrong?” He flopped down on the bed beside his brother.

“Ollie wasn't home and there were too many people there when Bruce showed up to pick me up.” 

“So the ride home sucked huh?”

“Yeah.” 

“Did you have fun at least?” 

“Yeah.” He blushed a little.

“Was Kori there?” 

“Yes.” 

“Bet she was a knock-out.” Jason elbowed him and grinned.

“She's pretty.” Dick admitted. 

“But not your type? I thought you liked red-heads.” 

“I do!”

“So what's wrong with Kori?”

“Nothing! She's great.”

“But....?” Jason frowned at Dick when the older boy blushed.

“I think I like guys better.”


	2. What's Happening Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries to find what he wants by dating Babs but finds what makes him happy by experimenting with Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters featured in this fic. The chapter title came from the first Bioshock game.

Barbara – Curious

Not knowing something had always bothered Barbara. She was a detective's daughter and needed facts to make conclusions. Now that she suspected that Dick preferred guys over girls she wanted to know for sure. 

The most straight forward way to find out the truth was to ask but she doubted Dick would appreciate it if she walked up to him and asked him if he was gay. 

She would just ask him if he liked anyone, like herself, or Kori. The way Dick answered would give her hints about his preferences. She found the opportunity to ask her questions one afternoon at lunch She followed with her own lunch and waved to the bench across from him.

“Seat taken?” 

“Go ahead.” The younger boy waved towards the seat with the chip in his hand. They spent part of the lunch chatting about classes before Barbara changed the subject.

“Are you interested in dating Kori?” The bewildered look he gave her was like a deer caught in headlights. 

“I guess.” He didn't sound sure.

“What about dating me?” 

“Are you asking me out?” 

“Would you say yes?” 

“We could try it.” 

The response didn't give Barbara the answers she had been looking for.

 

Kori – tiredness 

She had been trying to get Dick to notice her for weeks now, and save for walking up to him and flashing him Kori wasn't sure what else she can do to get the other boy's attention. It was frustrating, what was more frustrating was that Dick and Barbara abruptly started dating despite all her attempts for attention.

The pair made a cute couple, and the way Dick blushed whenever anyone commented was kinda adorable. There were moments that he definitely seemed uncomfortable with the budding relationship though. After the first couple times she saw them kiss she was sure that Dick didn't really want to be in the relationship at all. 

Dick was the kind of guy who loved to casually touch other people, to interact, with Barbara he almost seemed stiff, like he felt he had to act a certain way around the older girl. The pair had been good friends before but together there was just something that was obviously off. 

They just weren't right for one another and Kori was sure that if she could get Dick to date her then she would be a better fit for him.

 

Dick – Desperate 

He really just wanted the relationship to be over already. He had agreed to date Babs because he wanted to experiment. She wasn't the first girl he had kissed, that had been Raya when he's still been with Haly's Circus. He had been eleven and curious and that had been a lifetime ago. Kissing Raya had been like kissing a sister.

Kissing Babs was just awkward. It wasn't like she was family, and he appreciated how pretty and intelligent she was there was just nothing that excited him about kissing her. It also felt like she knew how to do it better than he did, she was older than him by two years, maybe he just needed to practice more. 

He followed Roy into his house and dropped his book-bag on the couch before sitting down beside it. 

“I don't know what to do about Babs.” He complained to the older boy. 

“You don't want to date her?”

“Not really.” Dick confessed. 

“What's going on?” Roy passed him a soda and dropped onto the couch beside him. Dick pursed his lips and frowned at the can.

“It's just not working.” He glanced at his best friend, then licked his lips. “Have you ever kissed another guy?” 

 

Roy – Love

Dick's question surprised Roy enough to almost make him dump soda across his lap.

“Yes.” He admitted after a moment's hesitation. He wondered where Dick was going with this. The younger boy didn't say anything for a long moment and Roy fidgeted and turned his soda can around so he could inspect the logo.

“Would you be willing to kiss me?” 

“What?” Roy's eyes flew up to look at his face. Dick's face was tinted with a faint blush but his gaze was steady and Roy realized that he was waiting for an honest answer. “Why would you want me to?” 

“I don't really like kissing Babs and I want to see if I liked kissing a guy better.” The blush was deepening. 

“So you just want to experiment with me?” Roy couldn't believe his ears.

“If that's okay... You don't have to!” Dick rushed to add. Roy stared at him silently as he considered whether to say yes or not. He wasn't seeing anyone, and none of his past flings had been great romances, he had certainly never loved any of them. “I can go.” He heard Dick murmur and suddenly the younger boy was standing and slinging his bag up onto his shoulder.

“No... come here.” 

 

Dick – Comfort 

Dick was relieved that Roy didn't immediately tell him to get out, as the silence stretched between them however, he really started to regret what he had asked for.

“I can go.” He murmured softly as he reached for his bag. He swung it up onto his shoulder as he stood. So dumb, this idea had been so stupid. 

“No...” There was a slight pause. “Come here.” Dick stopped obediently and watched as Roy stood, then the older boy's hand was sliding around his neck and into his hair..“Tilt your head.” Roy sounded slightly amused, which made some of the knots that had formed in Dick's stomach ease a little.

Then Roy kissed him and all the knots were back. He was kissing his best friend and Roy was definitely a more experienced kisser than he was. Roy's other hand joined the first in his hair and Dick groaned softly as the angle of the kiss changed. He wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and arched up into it, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth a little. The first time their tongues touched he shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around Roy's waist. 

 

Bruce – Fear

When Bruce picked Dick up from Roy's he was worried that the boy was on something. There was an odd far away look on the teenager's face, like he was high. Bruce had heard rumors that Roy had tried certain drugs before but Bruce hadn't seen the evidence to prove it.

He honestly preferred for Dick to spend time with his other friends but Roy was a special case that Dick wouldn't let go of easily. They shared the bond of having lost their birth parents and although he really didn't LIKE Roy, or think that Roy was a good influence, he understood how having a common bond like that helped. It was something he wished he had had as a child. As long as Roy kept himself clean he wouldn't interfere. 

“Are you high?” He asked as he pulled the car away from the curb.

“What the hell Bruce!” The anger and sharpness of the retort put some of Bruce's worries to rest and he glanced at the suddenly furious teen beside him and regretted his bluntness slightly. 

“I've heard rumors Dick, I just don't want you to get in trouble.” 

“I'm not an idiot!” Dick hissed vehemently. He glared out the window the rest of the drive.

 

Jason – Belonging 

When Bruce and Dick were fighting Jason wished he could be anywhere else, and lately, he was wishing for that a lot. Bruce wasn't a terrible parent, just an absentee one because of his company and he didn't know how to handle two boys who were growing out of the little kid phase and into their teenage years. 

Things had not gotten any easier since Dick had started to date... though why his brother was dating Barbara Gordon confused the heck out of Jason. The pair had been friends since childhood, and they got along well, but a relationship together didn't seem right for them. 

He heard the door slam downstairs then Dick's angry footsteps on the stairs. Jason wondered what Bruce had done or said this time. He knew that Dick had spent the afternoon at Roy's and he knew that Bruce really didn't like Roy at all so that must be the root of the problem. 

He trooped down to Dick's room and let himself in. Dick was curled on his bed with his face to the wall so Jason moved to lay behind him. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you ask him?” He saw Dick's shoulder relax and he knew that things had gone well.

“It was really nice.” Dick confessed after a moment, he sounded thrilled.

 

Barbara – Content

She had not expected for Dick to want to date her, she was even more surprised that they lasted for almost a month. She knew that Dick didn't really feel comfortable kissing her and she was almost positive that she was right about his actual preference in partner. 

“Hey Babs?” Barbara shoved her AP chemistry book into her bag and turned to look at Dick. The halls were starting to thin as the students finished their trips to their lockers and started to drift out of the school to their cars and waiting rides. 

“Hey!” She responded brightly. She had barely seen the younger boy at all that day, which wasn't unusual given the difference in their class schedules. 

“I need to talk to you, about us.” 

“Can we do it on the way home?” He nodded uncertainly and followed her down the hall. Once they were settled in the quiet of her car she twisted to face him. “What's up?”

He fidgeted, and Barbara had a feeling she knew what was coming.

“I don't think we are working.” He confessed quickly. 

“I know.” She agreed. 

“I like you.”

“Dick it's okay. I'm not upset.” Honestly she was relieved.

 

Roy – Dismayed 

Roy wasn't sure what he had expected to happen after he had kissed Dick. He certainly hadn't expected the younger boy to melt against him the way he had. While his friend had figured out exactly what he had wanted to know about himself their embrace had left Roy confused about what exactly he wanted. 

Dick wasn't the first guy Roy had kissed. That 'honor' had been given to Rayner when the two of them had been dared to do so at a party and had been too drunk to realize that they might regret it. Kyle wasn't a bad guy or anything it had just been something that had been hard to live down. He'd stuck to the girls ever since and had just ended a messy relationship with Donna a couple of months ago.

A part of him would love to date Dick but on the other hand Dick is his best friend and he doesn't want to put the potentially ruining pressure of a first romance over their friendship. He kinda doubts that Dick would even realize that he's interested because of his interest in girls. One thing Roy knew was that with a little practice Dick was going to become an incredible kisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated, new prompt suggestions are adored! All I need for a prompt is a character and an emotion. If I'm not using the character you suggest I will let you know.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Not What She Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his decision made Dick talks to his friends and family. Some take it better than others.

Dick – Worry

Dick knew that before he told his friends the truth he needed to tell Bruce. It was only fair that the man who had adopted him know about his choice before his friends did. It would only reach Bruce's ears from someone else and Dick didn't want to shock the man that way. 

He knocked on the study door and let himself in. Bruce was closing a file he had brought home from work and he looked at him expectantly. They've been fighting a lot lately and it has made even the most simple conversations strained. 

“What's wrong Dick?” 

“I broke up with Babs.” His adopted father's face softened a little. 

“It's your first relationship, you'll meet someone else, I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would like to date you.” 

“I don't want to date other girls.” Dick whispered quietly.

“I know you liked Babs but you have to respect her wishes Dick.” 

“I broke up with Babs!” Dick explained quickly. “She didn't break up with me. I don't want to date other girls because I don't like girls.” He looked at Bruce pleadingly, begging for him to understand. 

 

Bruce – Denial

It took a moment for Dick's words to sink in, then the meaning hits him and Bruce didn't know what to say so he studied the boy's face instead. He could see the struggle and the pain, and the crave for acceptance written in every line of Dick's body. 

“Are you telling me you would rather date men instead?” Dick nodded slowly.

“I wanted to tell you first, before I told people at school.” 

“Are you positive that this is what you want Dick?” Bruce didn't see how Dick had come to his conclusions about himself. 

“I asked Roy if I could kiss him, and I know now that that's what I want.”

“You want to date Roy?” Bruce felt himself getting angry. 

“Roy's not gay! He's just... he's my friend and I trusted him not to tell anyone if I didn't like it. It was just an experiment, so I could figure out what I wanted.” 

Bruce rubbed his temples in disbelief, then sighed, because he wasn't going to argue with Dick about THIS.

“Who you date is your choice Dick. I can't stop you. I just want you to think about this for a while before you announce it to all the kids at your school.”

 

Dick – Exuberant 

He had expected that there would be a fight, because lately he and Bruce have been fighting about everything. To have the revelation that he was gay go as smoothly as it had made Dick want to bounce out of Bruce's office. He's absolutely thrilled that Bruce seemed to understand that this was completely his choice. 

A part of him was ready to tell every one of his friends the truth as soon as he arrived at school the next morning but Bruce's warning to think over the decision first rang loudly in his head. Dick supposed that a little caution would be necessary. Announcing the truth won't be something he can take back and deny if things don't go the way he hopes they will.

The more rational part of his mind won. He wasn't going to hide who he was but he wasn't going to tell everyone the moment he saw them either. There had to be a happy balance and if he did things correctly he would hopefully find it. Telling Bruce had been the hard part, the rest would be easy... at least he prayed it would be.

 

Jason – Delight

Once Jason realized that Dick had gone into Bruce's office to tell him about his sexuality he couldn't help but lurk near the door and listen to make sure things went smoothly. He heard confusion and disbelief and a little anger from their adopted father and he was ready to burst through the door and come to Dick's defense when Bruce just seemed to give up and accept that Dick had made a choice.

It made Jason feel really proud of the older man. He was also relieved that Bruce cautioned Dick to wait. His brother had always been one to share everything with everyone and this isn't the kind of thing that everyone needed to know from day one. Some people weren't going to take it well and Dick could potentially lose a lot of friends. Jason hoped that wouldn't be the case but he knew in his heart how fickle and nasty people could be. Dick was one of the sweetest most easy going people Jason had ever met, and it would hurt him deeply if everyone he trusted suddenly turned against him. It would break his heart. 

 

Kori – Confused

The request from Dick to meet him outside near the picnic tables after school made butterflies dance in Kori's stomach. Now that Dick had ended his relationship with Barbara she was sure he had decided that he was interested in dating her instead. 

She couldn't wait to talk to him but as he walked towards the picnic tables a frown deepened on her face. Donna, Roy, Garth, Wally, Vic and Barbara were all milling around while Dick sat perched on one of the tables. Even from a distance Kori could see the tension in his frame and the nervous jump of his knee as it bounced slightly. 

This wasn't a private meeting between the two of them, it was a gathering of Dick's closest friends and she wondered what he needed to tell them. 

“Richard?” She asked quietly as she joined everyone. He gave her a nervous smile and looked around the group.

“Some of you might be uncomfortable with what I'm about to say, and if you are that's okay.” He gave them a tiny thin smile. “I just wanted you to hear the truth from me and not someone else.” His hand gripped the edge of the table and Kori frowned at how tightly he held it, like he needed it for support. 

“I'm gay.”

 

Dick – Shyness 

Dick had known going into the small gathering of friends that some of them already supported him. He had told Donna privately earlier in the day and Roy and Barbara were already in on the secret. When Kori arrived he knew it was time to tell them, they were all busy in one way or another and he didn't want to keep them waiting. 

“I'm gay.” He felt his cheeks turn warm at the admission and his eyes scanned over the shocked faces. Wally looked most uncomfortable, and Kori just looked plain shocked. The rest of them seemed at least okay with the prospect. 

“I don't want to be uncomfortable with any of you. You're all my friends and that's all I want. I'm not going to make a list and starting asking people out one after another.” Light laughter greeted his remarks and Dick felt some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. 

“It doesn't have to be okay with everyone.” He added in a soft voice. He knew he would be lying to himself if he believed otherwise.

 

Donna – Talkative

Donna was surprised by the news, but honestly she wasn't shocked by it. Dick just seemed like the type of guy who could love anyone as long as they loved him back. She tried to catch Kori's hand as the tall Russian started to walk back towards the school but her friend clearly wasn't taking the news as well as she was.

It made sense to Donna, the other girl had been trying to date Dick for months. To find out the effort was wasted must have really stung. Dick was still settled on the edge of the table so she moved to sit beside him. She bumped her knee against his gently.

“Are you okay?”.

“I guess.” He shrugged a little and wrapped his jacket tighter around his narrow frame.

“Is there a specific person you want to date?” He laughed softly.

“I have no idea who would even want to date me.” 

“I'm sure we can find someone.” Donna looped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her. “I can ask a few people if they know anyone we can set you up with.” She felt him relax a little into her embrace. 

“Thanks Donna.” He whispered softly.


	4. Stood Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie is done with the charade and plots with Donna to get Slade and Dick together.

Addie – Frustration

She was ready to be done with their false relationship. Slade was a great guy, and he treated her like gold, but she was done pretending that they were dating and she wanted him to be honest about himself. Addie didn't think that was asking for the moon.

“When are you going to open up and try dating a guy?” She plopped down beside him and propped her feet on the coffee table in front of them. 

“There's no one I like.” 

“Bullshit, Slade.” She elbowed him hard. “I'm not going to be around after the end of this school year. What are you going to do then?” 

“Let people think I'm dating someone at another school.” He told her in a matter-of-fact tone, like he had already thought of all the details. 

“You aren't being fair to yourself, and I'm done lying for you.” She hadn't planned to cut him off so abruptly but she was just sick of having to lie. “It's not fair to me either.”

“That's fine.” His response was cold and hurt, though she could tell he was trying to hide the pain.

“I'd like for you to be happy.” She told him

 

Donna – Drivin

“Hey Addie, wait.” Donna jogged to catch up with the older girl and grinned as her friend stopped to wait for her. “I need to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Addie adjusted the position of the backpack strap and glanced at the younger girl. The two of them played basketball together and Donna was likely to take over as varsity captain during her senior year. 

“I need help setting up one of my friends.” Addie laughed and grinned at the other girl. 

“Which one?” 

“Dick Grayson.” 

“The cute little freshman?” She saw Donna nod. “Isn't your friend Kori chomping at the bit to date him?” 

“He...” Donna's voice dropped a bit and she stepped closer to her. “He just came out, Addie.” 

“You're kidding!” Donna shook her head. 

“He's like a little brother to me, and I want to set him up with a good guy but I have no idea where to start.”

“I might.” Addie told her after a moment. “I'm not sure though.” Getting Slade to open up was going to take the right push.

“You know everybody, I figured you might at least have an idea.” 

“I'll get back to you.” Addie assured her. 

 

Addie – Determination

Slade was avoiding her and it was starting to piss Addie off. She knew she had hurt him but ending the charade that they were continuing to date was good for both of them. It freed her to date someone she actually wanted to date and if Slade embraced the chance, which he probably wouldn't, it would give him the opportunity to find someone who really wanted to be with him. 

She zipped up her sweatshirt and leaned against the door of Slade's beat up old Camaro while she waited for the football team to finish practice. The first pairs and trios of boys started to trickle out of the fieldhouse and Addie smiled a little as Slade and Roy walked out together. Theirs was an odd friendship, one that was based around team sports, the occasional party, and the very real possibility that they both might enter the army at the end of their senior year. 

Slade frowned when he spotted her and Addie held her chin a little higher. He wasn't avoiding her and   
she was going to find a way to break down his wall if it was the last thing she did. 

 

Slade – Annoyance

Slade waved to Roy as the two of them split to go to their respective cars then stalked to where Adeline was waiting for him. 

“Can I help you?” He asked a little snidely. Honestly he had no reason to be mad at her, she was only doing what she thought was best for both of them. He walked around to the passenger side door to unlock it for her then unlocked the truck to dump his pads and equipment before joining her. He revved the engine and held his hands over the vent as warm air started to circulate through the car. 

“I want to ask a favor.” 

“No promises.” Slade told her immediately. 

“Keep an eye on the Grayson.” 

“Dick? Why?” 

“He came out.”

“Since when?” 

“Donna told me yesterday.”

“That kid's one of the best martial artists in the school, he doesn't need me to protect him.”

“The physical punches won't be the ones that hurt him.” Addie reminded him gently. “I'm not asking you to be his shadow or anything, just a friend if he needs one.”

Slade gripped the cool material of the steering wheel for a moment then sighed and nodded.


	5. What Won't They Steal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the truth spreads Dick starts to regret his choice, and lashes out against the wrong person, thankfully he's got friends willing to catch him when he's low.

Slade – Resentment

Slade didn't hate who he was, he just believed it would be easier if as few people as possible knew his actual sexual preference. It had been a difficult secret to keep, especially before he had confided the truth to Addie. 

In a lot of ways he was glad they were no longer pretending. Addie already had a handful of new suitors, and she would be dating someone soon. He was happy for her, and just a tad angry about it at the same time. Without her he was being approached as well, and to have to come up with reasons to explain why he wasn't interested was a challenge, especially when it was girls like Dinah who came calling. 

The knock-out blond was a whirlwind of sass and spunk. She had a sharp tongue and wasn't afraid to use her fists when she needed to. She was a complete package and explaining that he wasn't interested, then having to lie to his friends about why he wasn't interested really sat wrongly with him. It made him start to rethink his decision. The reactions that most of Dick's friends had when the younger boy came out made him a little envious, he was pretty sure he wouldn't see that kind of support if he did the same.

 

Kori – Disappointed

She wasn't apt to describe herself as spoiled but Kori had always lived with the belief that if she worked for something then she would eventually get it. When she had found out that Dick wasn't interested in her, or in any girl for that matter, it stunned her. She didn't understand how he had come to the decision and she wanted him to explain it to her.

“Richard?” She found him outside during his lunch.

“Hey, Kori.” The normally bright smile he normally ha`d for her seemed more guarded now, and less easy, like he was stressed or bothered.

“Explain your decision to me.” She ordered. He frowned at her and his shoulders slumped a little.

“Kori, I'm sorry. I know you would like to date me but I'm just not interested in any girl.” 

“You have only dated Barbara though. Perhaps she was just not the correct girl to date.” 

“Dating a different girl isn't going to change my mind Kori. I know what I want.” The reply was as gentle as Dick could be but Kori heard an undeniable firmness behind his words that made it clear he wouldn't change his mind. 

 

Dick – Surprised

How quickly the revelation to his friends had spread through the rest of the school had left Dick feeling a little stunned. It had been a week filled with people whispering and speculating about him and it was starting to frustrate him. 

The way Kori had demanded an explanation was like salt in a still open wound. He knew what he wanted, and trying to date her wouldn't prove anything different. He had wanted to yell at her, but he opted for a combination of gentle words and firm tone instead. It had been the best approach to the situation but in many ways it had still left him itching for a fight. He wanted a way to vent. 

He made it through the rest of the school day but a sharp wolf whistle and a jeer about he and Bruce as he was walking towards Roy's car made Dick stop dead. He spun until he spotted Roland Desmond. The grin on the massive senior's face made something snap and Dick lunged at him. The momentum was enough to send Desmond back into the chain-link fence but it wasn't enough to stun him for more than a second or two. The bigger boy lashed out and Dick knew instantly that he had picked a fight with the wrong person.

 

Slade – Confrontational

The wolf whistle made Slade wince and he turned towards the sound as Desmond started to taunt Dick about his relationship to his adopted father. He expected the kid to let the words roll off of him instead the small teen lunged at the bigger boy and shoved him back against the fence. 

The action barely seemed to stun Desmond and as soon as the first punch landed Slade found himself rocketing towards the pair to break them up. Once Desmond got started he didn't stop and Dick was going to get hurt. Before he could get there Desmond grabbed Dick by the collar of his polo shirt and spun them. Dick slammed into the fence and Slade heard him cry out as Desmond caught his wrists and squeezed. The pin left Dick vulnerable to Desmond's knee and the Dick slumped in the hold as it contacted with his stomach. 

Slade reached the pair as Desmond was raising his knee a second time. He grabbed Desmond's shoulder and yanked, then threw a punch that caught Desmond in the cheek. Roland had the good sense to look bewildered.

“Stay the hell away from him!” Slade hissed in a low voice as he pushed Desmond away and stepped in front of Dick to keep him back.

 

Roy – Confusion 

As he walked out of the school building his eyes were immediately drawn to a small crowd near the fence a few yards from his car. He jogged towards the group, wondering what the hell was going on, then broke into a run when he saw Slade between Dick and Desmond.

Dick was kneeling behind Slade with an arm wrapped around his middle and there was an incredible bruise already starting to blossom on Desmond's cheek. Slade just looked plain furious. Roy elbowed his way through the crowd to Slade's side, where he shifted into a boxing stance Dinah's uncle Ted had taught him. 

The two of them made Desmond back down pretty quickly and he pushed people out of his way as he turned to stalk towards his car. They watched him go until he was in the car and had started the engine before turning there attention away from him.

“Show's over people.” Slade warned to the teens who were still milling around. The group scattered like leaves and Roy tried to make the tension in his shoulders relax as he watched Slade offer a hand to help Dick up.

 

Jason – Furious

Dick had barely said a word to him after Roy had dropped him off from school. The older boy had locked himself in his bedroom upon arrival at the manor.

Jason had had enough. Dick didn't get to hide when Bruce wasn't home and their adopted father wouldn't be back from his extended business trip until the weekend. He got his picks and crept down the hall to Dick's door then set to work on the lock. The tumblers shifted and he twisted the knob to step inside.

Dick was in the middle of changing and Jason saw dark bruises peaking around the edges of the wrappings around his brother's waist. Jason's quick eyes picked up more bruises on Dick's forearms before the long sleeved shirt slid over them. 

“Jason get out!” 

“Who did it?” Jason demanded. 

“It doesn't matter.”

“Bullshit!” Jason spat.

“It's taken care of! Nothing is broken, I'm fine.” 

“Some son of a bitch hit you! They held you down! You aren't fine!” His words trailed off as thoughts of what else they could have done hit him. Dick seemed to sense the thoughts in his abrupt silence.

“I picked a fight with the wrong person. I lost. They didn't... I'm okay.” 

“You had better be!” Jason whispered softly.

 

Slade – Determined 

He had arrived at school expecting to be called to the office. Miraculously, the small brawl had magically sailed under the radar of the whole teaching staff. By the end of his second class the tension had finally eased out of Slade's shoulders

Third period was his free period and Slade knew that Dick had the block free as well so he went looking for him. The smaller teen wasn't in the library or study hall, and he wasn't in the cafeteria. Slade tried the gym and locker room before giving up. 

While he was in the locker room he took one of Eddie's cigarettes from their hiding place and slipped out to smoke. He had expected the secluded picnic table where the teachers smoked to be abandoned this late in the period but Dick was seated on one of the benches.

“You okay?” Dick nodded and Slade sat beside him, then cupped his hand over the cigarette as he tried to light it.

“I didn't know you smoked.” 

“I don't, usually.” Slade sucked a breath of smoke filled air into his lungs. “Been worried we would to get called into the office this morning.” 

“Me too.” 

“Do you want to talk about it? About everything?” He took another puff of the cigarette and was glad for the distraction it provided as he continued. “With someone who knows what you're going through.”

 

Dick – Humiliation 

He had just wanted to be alone. The ride with Roy to school had been spent in tortured silence and the first two classes had started with quiet chatter about the fight the afternoon before. Thankfully the damn thing had sailed under the teacher's radar.

His free period rolled around and he retrieved his jacket from his locker and went outside. The early October cold kept the other students and teachers inside. Grace and Raven came out to smoke mid-period but they were focused on smoking and getting out of the cold so they left him alone. 

Dick thought he would make it through the whole period until Slade came out and joined him, to his irritation the older boy seemed determined to talk. Seeing him light up a cigarette was a surprise, and when Slade denied smoking even as he brought the stick to his lips it made Dick smile. 

The older boy seemed almost distracted by the cigarette as he continued to speak and the words didn't make sense for a moment, then Slade looked at him and Dick realized that the offer was coming from someone who GOT IT and it made his eyes tear. He closed the distance them and pressed his cheek against Slade's arm. Slade's hand squeezed his thigh gently. 

“You're pretty damn brave kid. A lot braver than I've been.”


	6. Arcadia and Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a quiet setting, a relationship is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the canon characters featured in this fic. The chapter titles are being taken from the titles of the Bioshock audio diaries. I don't own them either!

Slade – Baffled

Slade hadn't been ready for the wave of warmth that had spread through him when Dick had leaned against him and rested his cheek on his arm, squeezing the younger boy's thigh had just seemed like the right way to respond. 

“If you want to meet me at my car after class we can go somewhere and talk.” 

“I'd like that, a lot.” Dick admitted. He shifted a little closer, then tensed, and sighed like he was in pain. “I'm such an idiot.” He complained, his words little more than a whisper high. “Letting Desmond get to me was so stupid.” 

“How bad did he hurt you?” 

“There's a good bit of bruising, thankfully nothing got broken.” He shrugged his arm out of his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to show Slade the bruises on his arms. “I didn't think he would stop.”

“Desmond's dangerous, and once he gets started he doesn't have an off switch.” Slade felt Dick shiver against his side and he watched in silence as Dick slipped his coat back on. The bell for the end of the period rang and they stood.

“I'll see you after school.” Dick told him as he moved towards the door. Slade waved, and tried to think. He had no idea where they would go.

 

Roy – Confused

Roy spun the combination dial on his locker then hung the lock on the loop of his backpack as he switched his algebra book for his history book and made sure he had the folder that had his history paper. 

“Roy?” The red head glanced in Dick's direction as he shut the locker and hooked the lock back in place.

“What's up Robbie?” The tension from the morning's drive seemed to have dissipated and Dick appeared to be back to his normally lighthearted mood.

“I just wanted to let you know you didn't have to wait for me after classes today.” Roy felt his face twist into a frown, whenever he didn't have practice immediately after class he always took Dick home, or back to his place. 

“Did you get detention because of that fight?” Dick shook his head, and glanced at his watch. “I've gotta get to english. I just wanted you to know you didn't have to wait.” He started to take steps backward then spun and dashed down the hallway towards his next class. How the other boy was going to get home bothered Roy for the rest of the day, and when he saw Dick waiting near Slade's car he had even more questions.

 

Barbara – Observant 

Babs set her overflowing book bag on the trunk of her car so she didn't have to juggle it while unlocking the doors. When the bag was settled on the floor of the back seat she glanced around the parking lot for her friends. It would take time for the cars in the front of the school lot to filter out and make room for the cars in the back so clusters of students usually stood near the fence or around their friend's cars to talk while they waited. 

She saw Roy leaning against the door of his mustang with a disgruntled look on his face, his glare was fixed on a car a few rows in front of him. Babs leaned into her car and started it so the engine could warm then walked over to join him.

“Where's Dickie?” 

“He's apparently found a new ride home.” Roy grumbled. 

“With who?” 

“Wilson.” 

“Why?” Her question was met with a shrug before Roy crossed his arms over his chest.

“No fucking clue.” He muttered finally. 

“Dick's been crushing on him for a while now.” A bark of laughter from Roy made her fall silent. 

“Slade's not gay Barbara!” 

“Maybe he just hasn't told anyone.” 

“Whatever, I don't see it.” 

Barbara didn't miss how Roy's eyes strayed to Slade's car despite his denial, as though he was considering the possibility.

 

Dick – Uncertain

Dick shifted a little uneasily against the seat and concentrated on the trees as they flew past, he was at a loss of where to begin and what to say. When Slade had suggested that they meet after school and go somewhere to talk he hadn't expected the extended drive they were taking.

The car slowed and Dick could hear the ping of the turn signal over the radio as Slade stopped to wait for a truck to pass before turning onto the access road that would take them into the park proper. The road twisted through turns and over small hills until Slade pulled into a parking lot near the picnic area. It was mostly deserted this time of year but the park wouldn't close for the winter until the snow started coming down. 

“Why drive all the way out here?” Dick asked as they got out and he followed Slade towards the start of one of the walking trails. 

“It's quiet, there's no one to judge.” A soft bark of laughter escaped his mouth. “And honestly it's pretty this time of year.” They fell in step, with Slade matching the smaller teen's pace. “I thought you might like it.” He conceded after another moment or so. 

 

Slade – Jealous

That Dick was one of the best athletes in their school was a rumor Slade had heard whispered more than once, he hadn't really believed it until saw how easily Dick walked along a fence rail. There was no struggle for balance or wobble in his step, the kid might as well have been walking on solid ground. It awed Slade, and left him a little envious.

He didn't even think Dick was showing off on purpose! The seemingly spontaneous handsprings and cartwheels along with the concentration that was needed to walk on the fence were just the ways the younger boy was bleeding off nervous energy. 

It had made the afternoon fun, now however, Dick was the one making him nervous. The wooden fence that Dick had been walking had ended as they had reached the bridge and Dick was now eying the bridge's higher, more narrow, one.

“Hell no, Kid.” Slade grumbled.

“I've walked a tightrope before...” Dick paused, as though judging how high the bridge was above the slow moving river. “From a higher height than this.” The sheepish grin that spread across Dick's face wasn't at all boastful, and Slade had no doubt he was being truthful.

“Just stay on the ground with me, so I don't have a heart attack.” Slade murmured as he looped his arm around Dick's shoulders and pulled the boy against his side.

 

Jason – Anger

He had been silently daring the phone to ring for nearly a half an hour and he was getting frustrated with the damn thing. Dick was almost always home before Alfred had dinner on the table, and on the nights he wouldn't be he had usually called by this point. 

Jason snatched the phone off the table and jabbed at the small letters of the keypad, typing a text of 'Where the HELL are you?' and sending it to Dick's phone. There wasn't an immediate response and he tossed the phone down in frustration when their was a polite knock on his bedroom door.

“Master Jason, dinner.” 

“Coming Al.” Jason grabbed his phone and shoved the thing into his pocket before unlocking the door. Alfred had waited and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Master Richard called a while ago, it would seem that it is just the two of us for the evening.” Alfred didn't seem bothered by Dick's absence. The smile turned indulgent. “I took the liberty of ordering pizza, I didn't see the point in cooking for one and I assumed you wouldn't mind.” 

“Really?” Jason grinned, absolutely pleased with the elder man's forethought. 

“The delivery arrived moments ago.” Alfred assured him. “Wash up first please, Master Jason.” 

“Yes sir.” Jason headed downstairs to wash, a part of him was glad Dick was missing out.

 

Slade – Excitement

Slade normally kept a very tight check on his emotions, going off half cocked usually didn't do anyone any good, it also made it more difficult for people to read what he was feeling. He kept people at a distance too, because if they weren't close they couldn't hurt him.

At first Slade thought Dick was exactly his opposite. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, was friends with everyone, and clung desperately to the people who were closest to him. After a couple hours of listening to the younger boy chatter about whatever came to his mind Slade got an unexpected glimpse of deeply buried vulnerability and it made him realize how much of Dick's attitude was actually an act. 

The glimpse of a shyer, more unsure teenager, who was starting to doubt his decision to come out, cut through all of Slade's personal defenses. He had caught Dick's chin, tipped it up and leaned down to kiss him. The soft pleased groan and little shudder that rippled through Dick's frame encouraged Slade to wrap his arms around the boy and when the kiss deepened as Dick's arms wrapped around his neck Slade didn't want it to end. 

 

Jason – Enlightenment

The best thing about his bedroom was that it overlooked the driveway which meant that Jason usually knew, before anyone else in the manor, who their guests would be. The flash of headlights caught his attention a second before he heard the sounds of the car itself and he moved to the window to peak out. 

The sight of an unfamiliar Camaro made him bristle a little. Dick made friends so easily that it was almost absurd! He let the curtain fall back into place and headed downstairs, his adopted brother was going to get an earful for skipping out on dinner. 

That had been the plan anyway, but Dick was practically beaming with happiness as he described his unexpected date, and first boyfriend, to Alfred. The elder man wore an indulgent, almost disinterested, smile but Jason knew he was soaking up every detail about Dick's new beau. 

“That is all well and good, Master Dick, but I must ask if you've eaten.” Jason smirked a little. Alfred was a master at side-stepping conversation and finding out what he needed to know. 

“Yes sir.” 

“And is your homework done?” Dick blushed tellingly. 

“I thought as much, then I would suggest that be your immediate task.” And there was no room for argument with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the new addition! Don't feel like logging in to tell me what you thought? Just click the little kudos button in the corner. If there is a prompt you would like me to write feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments. Prompts consist of the character you want the drabble to be about and a one word emotion that they might feel.


	7. Early Tests Promising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Dick reveal their relationship to Addie and Donna, then to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the canon characters featured in this fic. Those rights belong to DC and Warner Brothers. The titles for each chapter are being taken from the titles of the Bioshock Audio Diaries, I don't own anything from that game either.

Roy – Regret

There were normally only a handful of students who hung around to watch the team practice, and Dick wasn't one of them, he normally got a ride from Donna or Wally. Roy found it odd that he hadn't but he didn't have time between drills to go over and talk to him. 

He did however, glance in Dick's direction more than once during the practice. The brunette was keeping himself busy with the evening's homework and from a distance it looked like he was most of the way through the novel he had to read for English.

When Coach Cregar finally let them go Roy was torn between going over to talk to Dick first or heading into the locker room and getting ready to go so the pair of them could leave sooner. He settled for a compromise and waved to Dick as he headed for the fieldhouse. The younger boy waved back and started to gather his things. 

Slade was already out of his pads and headed for the shower when Roy got down to the locker room and the blond didn't waste time washing his hair. He was in and out in moments, then gathering his gear and gone. When Roy made it back up to the field after finishing Dick was gone as well and Roy had a sinking suspicion that they had left together.

 

Slade – Reluctant

He knew that things wouldn't stay secret for long, and a part of him was okay with that. He was ready to be open with his closest friends, he just didn't want everyone to know in the same instant, and he definitely didn't want his teammates to find out first. 

Slipping out of the fieldhouse after barely a word to his friends and making a beeline for his car with Dick in tow had made him feel incredibly guilty and the hurt look Dick was giving him wasn't helping.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Dick asked quietly after half the drive had been spent in awkward silence. 

“No.” Slade said immediately.

“You just don't want people to know yet?” The younger boy's tone was a mix of hurt and disappointment. 

“I'd like to tell certain people before others.” Slade admitted. 

“Does anyone know about you? Besides me?” Dick asked softly.

“Addie, that's all.” 

“But you two dated, didn't you?” 

“We pretended to.” Slade clarified. “I figure I kinda owe her, and should tell her first.” He stopped at a red light and briefly turned his attention to Dick when the teen's hand squeezed his knee in support. He gave the other boy a weak smile in return. “Anyone you want to tell first?” 

“Donna.” The response was immediate and Slade nodded.

 

Donna – Anticipation

When Dick had asked her if she wanted to meet him for lunch on Saturday afternoon Donna had immediately agreed. The younger boy had been oddly reserved during the school week and she was worried that the pressure of his choice might really be getting to him, if her friend wanted the chance to vent she wasn't going to ignore him. 

The restaurant he had suggested wasn't very crowded yet and she scanned the tables in search of Dick's familiar mop of dark hair. She found Addie instead and walked over to say hello. The dark haired girl was waiting for Slade and was a bit irritated that he had apparently forgotten how to tell time. 

When Addie's waitress arrived with her drink Donna slid into the seat beside her friend and placed her own order. There was no point waiting alone, and Addie had a good booth with a window to see the parking lot and a clear view of the door. She and Dick would request their own table once Bruce dropped him off. 

Their conversation ranged as they waited for the boys and they were in the middle of discussing Addie's acceptance into the ROTC program for college when they recognized Slade's car pulling into one of the spaces. They were equally surprised when Dick climbed out of the passenger's side.

 

Addie – Glee

“I am going to murder him.” Addie murmured in disbelief as she and Donna watched Slade and Dick cross the parking lot together.

“What? Why?” Donna asked in confusion as they lost sight of the pair, the bewildered expression on the other girl's face made a grin break across Addie's. “Did you know they were coming together?” 

“No, I had no idea!” Addie couldn't resist the urge to laugh. “I think we've been set up though.” Her eyes shifted towards the door as she saw it swing outward. “I'm going to kill him.” She murmured in a lower, more fond, tone. 

“What do you mean set up?” Donna asked as Dick slipped his hand into Slade's and pulled the taller boy towards their table. 

“They're dating.” Addie whispered. “And I think they have been all week.” It took a moment before Donna overcame her shock, then a delighted grin spread across her face as well. Donna's approval seemed to make Slade relax, enough so that he slid his hand around Dick's back and rested it on the younger boy's hip as the pair stopped at the table. 

“What a surprise to meet the two of you here.” Addie quipped lightly as she motioned towards the open side of the booth. 

“Pure coincidence.” Slade joked back as he rested his arm around Dick's shoulder and let the teen press against his side. 

 

Slade – Touched

Donna's easy smile and Addie's clear approval had made him relax and be more open to telling the rest of Dick's friends the truth. There wasn't anyone that he personally wanted to tell other than Addie. Roy, Vic, and Gar would find out when Dick got his friends together and they would let the news trickle down to the rest of the school on its' own.

That was the way Slade hoped things would work at least, he was sure most people would know within a month but he felt bolstered just having the girls on their side. Addie and Donna made a formidable little team when they were willing to work together and Slade just dared someone to give he or Dick problems when the two young women were within earshot. 

He listened as Addie talked about her acceptance into the ROTC program and enjoyed how Dick's shorter frame seemed to fit neatly against his taller one. Dick loved to be held, hell the kid just loved to be touched. He soaked up affection like he was starved for it and from what little Slade had been able to coax from Dick about his adopted father he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the man very much when he had to meet him for the first time. 

 

Roy – Shocked

It wasn't normal for Ollie to be home for more than a few days in a row so when he went downstairs on Thursday morning and found Ollie's note that he would be gone through Sunday he wasn't at all surprised by it. The long absences had started when he'd turned sixteen and Ollie had decided that he was old enough to be left unsupervised.

The extended lengths of time had irked him at first, until he realized that it would allow him to have friends over to fill the gap. He gathered his things for school, armed the security and headed out to his car, he'd have people over again this weekend, a smaller group than last time.

He told Dick on the way to school, then Donna, Wally, Vic and Kori when he saw them throughout the day. The plan was for it to just be the six of them on Saturday night, until Dick caught him in the hall between his last two classes to ask if he minded if Slade came as well. 

“Why?” Roy had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer but suspicion didn't prepare him for the truth. 

“He and I are dating, do you mind if he comes?” 

“Sure, bring him.” Roy minded a lot, but saying no to Dick was akin to kicking a puppy. It would weigh on his mind like nothing else. 

 

Barbara – Intrigued

It was already nearing the end of the first quarter when Barbara parked and started to walk towards the bright lights and roaring crowds of the football stadium. She handed her ticket to the attendant then started weaving through the crowds on the other side of the fence. 

She saw her father sitting low in the stands with Renee and Harvey. She stopped to say hello to them then headed for the student section to find some of her friends. Donna and Addie were near the end of the first row and they made room for her as she walked up the steps to join them. 

“Did your shift at the library run late?” Donna asked as she settled beside the other girl. Babs nodded as she dug through her purse to find her lip balm. 

“Look who came tonight.”

“Who?” Barbara's gaze followed Addie's finger towards the fence that separated the fans from the field and she smirked when she saw Dick leaning against the fence. A jacket that was at least two sizes too big for Dick's slim frame was draped over the freshman's shoulders. 

“Whose jacket?” 

“Slade's.” The grin that the other two girls shared was one of pure delight. Barbara considered going down to the fence to pump Dick for answers but there would be a better, and quieter, time to do so.

 

Kori – Tongue Tied

She knew that there wouldn't be anyone to impress at Roy's little get together but she was determined to look her best despite the promise of a small crowd. The new jeans hugged her hips and the sleeveless purple top was cut low. To counter the skimpy top she'd pulled on a long jacket before leaving the house to walk to Donna's.

She rang the bell and waited, and smiled sweetly at Cassie when the girl opened the door for her. 

“Are you mad? It's like forty degrees out!” Kori's smile deflated a little under the heat of the girl's frown.

“Hello to you too.” She muttered darkly as she headed farther into the house. 

“Kori? Is that you?” Diana's voice drifted in from the kitchen. 

“Da, Ms. Prince.” 

“Donna's upstairs. She should be almost ready.” 

“Thank you.” Kori took the stairs two at a time and found Donna applying massacra at her vanity. 

“Hey Kori, just a minute.” 

“Of course.” Kori walked over to join her friend and dug her own eyeliner out of her purse. 

“Did you hear that Karen and Vic are dating?” 

“Da, Karen was telling everyone.” 

“Do you know that Slade and Dick are dating?” The eyeliner pencil dropped from Kori's hand and she stared at Donna in disbelief. When the ability to speak returned to her the words were a jumble of Russian and American curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what people think so far! Comments and constructive crit would be welcomed. At the very least tag the little 'kudos' button. Thanks for reading everyone!


	8. Guns Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's business trip ends, and Dick slips up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the canon characters featured in this fanwork, nor do I own the titles which I'm taking from the list of audio diaries from the first Bioshock game. Enjoy the read!

Bruce – Afraid

One of the things that Bruce hated most was when there was a sudden, unexpected, change in the status -quo of his household, especially when the change happened when he was away and couldn't make an impact on it. A part of him had hoped that Dick would wait a while before choosing his first partner but according to Alfred the teen had jumped into his new relationship feet first and wasn't regretting a second of it. 

Bruce just hoped that Dick didn't get hurt too badly if the relationship fell apart. The boy fell in love with people and trusted them so easily, and Bruce had watched more than once as Dick's so called friends had turned on him. At least the current lot seemed to be different, Donna and Vic were wonderful, and even though Bruce really didn't like Roy much he knew the teen was loyal and loved Dick like a brother.

Slade Wilson was a wild-card. Bruce didn't recognize the family name and he had never met the seventeen year old personally, he wasn't a member of Dick's normal group so how they had met and decided to date was a mystery as well. For now all Bruce had to go on was Alfred's assessment that Dick seemed happy and that Slade seemed to be treating him alright. That wasn't enough reassurance in Bruce's mind. 

 

Dick – Anxious

He knew that Alfred had told Bruce about his new relationship but in many ways that made Dick more nervous about the first conversation he and Bruce would have. He just wanted his adopted father to approve of the choice he'd made and let him deal with the 'mistake' if it turned out to be one. 

Dick was pretty sure that Slade wasn't going to pressure him into something they weren't comfortable with. he got the feeling that Slade was feeling his way through the dark as much as he was. 

The front door opened downstairs and Dick headed down to meet them. He waved hello to Bruce as Alfred disappeared with Bruce's luggage. 

“Alfred told me you started dating someone. Congratulations.” 

“He's been great so far.” 

“You look happy, as long as he takes care of you that's all I care about.” Dick couldn't believe that Bruce was accepting this so easily and rushed to reassure the man that Slade was taking care of him. 

“He is! When Desmond and I got into that fight last week he stepped in.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, because Bruce hadn't KNOWN about that fight, and the man's face immediately darkened.

“What fight, Dick?” 

 

Bruce – Incensed

“Alfred didn't tell me you were in a fight! Were you suspended?” Bruce could feel his temper rising and he fought to control it, to get the whole story, before he lost it completely.

“Alfred didn't know, Bruce! It was just a little thing! Nobody got suspended, none of the teachers even saw it happen. Just let it go.” 

“I'm not going to let it go, Dick! Were you hurt? What started it?” He was not going to let this go until he had the whole story.

“I'm fine.” Dick whispered softly. It sounded suspiciously like a lie, but Bruce was sure that Alfred would have noticed if Dick had needed to go to the hospital.

“What was the fight about?” He tried to gentle his voice, to make it easier for Dick to talk to him. 

“Roland, he was making comments about...” Bruce watched in silence as Dick's throat closed and he pointed between the two of them. “About you and me, and I lost it. I shoved him up against the fence. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get in trouble for starting it, and Slade broke it up before it got out of hand.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Bruce asked again. 

“He landed some punches before Slade got between us, but he didn't break anything, and I'm okay.” 

 

Dick – Humiliated 

“You know better than to go around picking fights, Dick!” Bruce sounded like he wanted to be more angry than he actually was, and the words didn't have real bite to them, but they still made Dick feel horrible. He absolutely hated to disappoint Bruce. 

“I just got so mad at him, Bruce! I didn't think about it, I just lashed out to make him stop, because I couldn't stand the things he was saying.”

“It sounds like he turned the tables on you pretty quickly. I know you can take better care of yourself Dick, what happened?” 

“He's a senior, and bigger than I am. I just reacted, I didn't even think about it.” 

“That was stupid of you.” The bluntness of the simple statement made Dick want to cry, because Bruce had no idea how much the things Desmond had said had hurt. “Has he said anything about us since the fight?” Dick shook his head quickly. 

“He hasn't said anything else.” 

“If he gives you trouble again tell someone, tell me! You should have gone to a teacher in the first place.” 

“I just wanted to make him stop!” The words were all but screamed and Dick found himself blinking away tears as Bruce stared at him in shocked silence. 

 

Bruce – Concerned

Bruce wasn't sure how their conversation had spiraled out of control to the point that Dick was in tears. He had been home for less then ten minutes, hadn't made it past the foyer of his house and he'd already ruined Dick's good mood. For a second he had no idea how to proceed, then he stepped into Dick's space and gripped the teen's shoulders gently. 

“I'm not mad at you, Dick. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, and relieved that your friends stepped in. What concerns me is that you gave someone the opportunity to hurt you when there might have been a way to avoid it. I didn't even know you had been in a fight, do you understand why I'm concerned?” Bruce watched him nod and was relieved when Dick's arms slipped around his waist.

“Thanks, Bruce.” Bruce ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, and rubbed Dick's back gently. He would never be a master of the bear hugs that Dick seemed to craze but the comforting gestures were enough to calm Dick down just the same. “I guess you are going to want to meet Slade soon.” Dick murmured softly. 

“Yes.” Bruce agreed. “Ask him to dinner some evening.” 

“Oh that will be fun.” Dick murmured sarcastically. The words made Bruce chuckle softly.

 

Jason – Love

The light tap on the barely open door made Jason look up from the book he was reading. For a change Bruce and Dick had actually finished a fight after starting it, so dinner had been a pleasant affair.. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure, Bruce.” Jason kept his thumb between the pages of the book as he watched the door swing open, then shut completely. The man crossed the room to the bed and sat down with one leg under him and the other hanging off the edge. 

“What book?” Jason lifted the book so Bruce could read the jacket, but didn't answer, which he knew would leave Bruce floundering for a way to continue the conversation. It would also make Bruce cut to the chase faster. “How bad was Dick hurt in that fight?”

“What fight?” The innocence of his response earned a fond smile from Bruce. 

“The fight Alfred didn't know about, which means you probably did, because Dick sucks at lying.” 

“I wrapped his ribs. He's fine.” 

“Is he, really?” Jason recognized that as Bruce's way of asking if he needed his lawyer. 

“Only if it happens again.” 

“Would you tell me if it did?” 

“I'm no snitch, B.” 

“I know, but we both love him, and hiding this won't make it stop.” 

“Only if I think he's really in trouble.” Jason whispered after a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New prompts are happily accepted if anyone has any to add. Just give me a character and an emotion. The fic is coming along nicely. I'd love to see what people are thinking as things develop. Kudos are LOVED!!!! Thanks everyone!


	9. Eden Leaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story jumps ahead a couple of weeks and we see the aftermath of the first meeting between Slade and Bruce... and how said meeting did NOT go well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters, and the chapter titles are the same as the titles of the audio diaries of the first Bioshock game. Enjoy!

Slade – Insulted

“Slade, wait!” The elder teen grit his teeth in frustration and wiped rain water from his eyes as he stormed down the manor's front steps. He had never dreamed that his first meeting with Dick's adopted father would go as wrong as it had, it shocked him that a grown man could act as arrogant and pretentious as Bruce had towards him. “Slade, please stop.”

He did stop, when he reached his car and had to fumble with the keys to get the door open. It was enough to give Dick time to catch up with him and grab his arm.

“Let me go, Dick.” 

“Come back inside.” 

“No!” Slade snapped bluntly. “I'm not good enough for you, he made that perfectly clear.” 

“I don't care what Bruce thinks!” Dick's hold tightened and Slade bit back a groan of frustration.

“Yes, you do! He's your father, and you want his approval.” 

“He's not my father!” The angry hurt in the younger boy's voice made Slade turn his attention away from his car. “He's not my dad.” The repeated words were softer as Dick let go of his arm and moved to sit on the steps that led down from the house. 

 

Dick – Stunned

The slam of the car door almost made him jump but he didn't dare look up to watch Slade drive away until he knew for certain that the older boy was too far away to see him. He certainly didn't blame him for being furious, Bruce's behavior had been almost childlike during dinner. It had been humiliating to endure, and he was sure that the man wouldn't apologize when he went back inside. 

Hot tears burned at the corners of his eyes as he dug his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and pressed Roy's speed-dial. The call lingered almost to the point where he was sure it was going to go to voicemail before Roy finally answered. 

“Hey Dickie.” The sleep heavy voice made Dick feel a bit guilty but he plowed on with his plan anyway. 

“Come get me.” He pleaded softly. “I don't want to stay here tonight.” 

“Dick... just a second.” There was a pause, then what sounded like Roy talking to someone else before Dick heard the shuffling of blankets and the jangle of keys, then Roy was back. “Okay, you're at the manor right?” 

“Yeah.” Dick agreed quietly. “If I'm interrupting it's not a big deal!” He added quickly.

“Jade's here, but she's leaving. I'll be there in a bit.” Before Dick could tell him not to come the call ended.

 

Bruce – Relieved

When Bruce finally heard the foyer door open he breathed a silent sigh and moved towards the entrance hall with the full intent of apologizing. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why the evening had taken it's disastrous turn, or why he had felt compelled to push Slade's buttons as hard as he had. 

The older teen seemed like a decent kid... there was just something about him that screamed 'wrong for Dick' and it had brought out the very worst of his protectiveness. He knew he had gone too far. 

Alfred was already in the foyer when he reached the doorway and the elder man had wasted no time getting Dick out of his soaked shirt and bundled in a towel. 

“Dick.”

“Don't lecture me! I'm going to Roy's.” 

“That's...” The objection rose to his lips immediately but Alfred's firm and even voice silenced him.

“An excellent suggestion, Master Dick.” The glare Alfred cast in his direction just dared him to object. “Might I suggest that Master Jason accompany you.” Dick hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

“Yes sir.” He agreed as he headed for the stairs..

“Alfred.” 

“Enough, Master Bruce.” The older man's eyes sparkled with barely repressed fury for a moment, before the even firmness reasserted itself, and he started to wrap Dick's shirt in a spare towel. “We will speak once the boys have gone.” 

 

Roy – Curiosity

Dick was as pale as Roy had ever seen him as he slipped into the front passenger seat and settled an overflowing backpack on the floor between his knees. 

“What the hell happened this time?” He asked softly. This wasn't the first time he'd come to the rescue after a spat between Dick and Bruce but this occasion felt different and he sensed that something might have changed for the worse between them. When Dick just shook his head Roy glanced into the backseat to try to get an answer from Jason. The younger boy's mouth was set in a tight frown and Roy knew immediately that he wasn't going to get an explanation from him. 

“Let's just go back to my place and get out of the rain.” Roy muttered to fill the air. He adjusted the speed of the windshield wipers then changed the radio station and turned up the volume before sliding the shift into drive. 

The radio was the only sound in the car until Roy parked, and Dick didn't say anything as he grabbed up his bag and opened his door. Jason moved to follow him from the vehicle but Roy grabbed his wrist and held him back. 

“What the hell happened?” He demanded. “Tell me, Jason, right now.” 

 

Slade – Aggravated

Slade let the screen door fall shut with a violent bang before shouldering off his sodden jacket and yanking the wet t-shirt over his head. He had struggled with the guilt of leaving Dick sitting on the steps throughout the whole ride home.

It wasn't the other boy's fault that his adopted father was a hopeless jackass, or that the man had never really gotten over the deaths of his own parents the way Dick seemed to have. Slade suspected that there was a healthy amount of hidden jealousy hidden in Bruce's heart that chose the worst moments to show itself. 

“Slade?” He looked up and gave his step-mother a weak smile. 

“How did it go?” Frannie asked as she crossed the foyer to pick up his discarded jacket. 

“I'm pretty sure he despises me.” Slade told her honestly.

“Were you rude to him?” 

“He was rude to me.” 

“That's not an excuse to return the attitude.” Frannie folded the jacket over her arm.

“He's a lonely man who is terrified of anyone coming between him and his adopted boys. He thinks he's protecting them but all he's doing is making them miserable.” 

“I see.” Frannie said softly. “Well get out of those clothes. I'll stuff your boots with towels to dry them out while you change.” Slade nodded in agreement and left her the boots as he headed upstairs.

 

Roy – Worried

After hearing Jason's recount of the evening Roy was just floored. Bruce had a habit of making an ass of himself but this time he'd outdone himself. It was no wonder Dick was so upset. He really liked Slade, and he had wanted Bruce to as well

The downstairs wreck room was quiet and Dick's backpack had been dropped near the end of the couch. The dark haired boy was curled up in the corner of the big sofa with his back to the nearby TV. 

“Jason told me what happened.” Roy murmured softly as he sat down near Dick's feet. “Do you want me to call Slade and see if he'll come over?” He reached out to gently touch Dick's thigh and sighed when the other boy twitched and tensed under his hand. 

“I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me.” Dick's voice was strained from the tears Roy hadn't gotten to see fall. 

“I can still try, unless you don't want me to.” The silence stretched for a few seconds and when Dick finally replied it wasn't the yes or no Roy had expected. 

“I miss my dad.” 

“I miss my father too, sometimes.” Roy really wished he could emphasize, that his words actually meant something, but his father had died when he was too young to remember the man. “I'm just going to call Slade.” He whispered after an awkward moment.

 

Slade – Defiant

“Slade, the phone's for you!” Slade groaned in disbelief and rolled out of bed to get the portable receiver from Frannie's bedroom. He had already ignored a text and two phone calls from Roy before turning off his cell but the red-head was being especially persistent tonight. 

“What is it Harper?”

“Try again, Slade.” Addie sounded irritated and Slade cursed silently under his breath. “Roy asked me to call, what the hell happened tonight?” 

“Bruce is an insufferable bastard, who doesn't want me dating his kid.” Slade told her bluntly. “He decided from the second I stepped into the house that he didn't like me. Honestly I think he's jealous.” 

“Of what?” Slade could tell from her tone that she thought he was being ridiculous. 

“Of the fact that Dick's a well adjusted, happy kid. The man's jealous, he wants Dick to be miserable just like he is.” 

“I don't think that's true. I think he's a man who has seen his son hurt before and doesn't want to see it happen again. Anyway, you shouldn't be punishing Dick over Bruce's opinions! Dick likes you, and right now he thinks you don't want anything to do with him.” 

“Well shit!” Slade heard Addie hum in agreement.

“So are you going to Roy's?” 

“Yeah, I'll call him now.” Slade agreed as he turned his phone back on. 

 

Roy – Regretful

Roy unlocked the front door when he saw Slade's car pull into the driveway and watched the blond as he quickly jogged up the rain slick walk. The other boy's face was a mix of tired and anxious and Roy hooked his thumb towards the stairs that led down to the basement once Slade was inside. It made him a little sick to know that Slade was going to make more progress calming Dick down than he had. 

“Dick's downstairs.”

“Thanks, Harper. Hey, Jay.” Roy locked the door again and glanced behind him. Jason had crept out of the den and was standing in the hall with his arms crossed over his chest. In sleep pants and a t-shirt, with his feet bare, the thirteen year old was hardly intimidating but he was trying his best to look it.

“You're going to tell Bruce to go to hell right? Alfred likes you, so Bruce's opinion doesn't count.” The words earned a slight laugh from Slade and he ruffled the boy's hair as he opened the basement door. It swung shut behind him and Roy glared at it for a moment. “You wish that was you, don't you?” Jason asked softly. 

“You're father would kill me.” Roy muttered darkly as he headed for the kitchen to grab a beer.

 

Dick – Breathless

He heard the door at the top of the stairs open and he rubbed at eyes a little as he listened to the footsteps on the stairs. A part of him just wanted to scream at Roy until his friend left him alone for the night. 

The older boy crossed the floor and Dick was about to speak when the couch dipped and someone's leg swung over his hips and a muscular body pressed against and over him. 

“I'm sorry I left you sitting outside.” Slade murmured as his fingers swept the hair back from his neck and a reassuring kiss made him shiver. “I'm not mad at you.” 

“Okay.” Dick didn't really trust himself to say much more. He sighed as Slade's arm settled around his waist and the feeling of the older boy's breath against his neck made the hair rise on his arms. 

“Jay says as long as Alfred likes me then what Bruce says doesn't matter.” 

“He was furious at Bruce. I think he probably yelled once we were gone.” Dick slowly relaxed in the embrace. “I'm sorry, Slade! I really am!” 

“It's not your fault! He wants to take care of you. I think he'll come around when he figures out I'm not going anywhere.” Dick twisted in Slade's hold and rested his forehead against Slade's chest.

“Thanks you.” He whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is golden, kudos are highly appreciated! Since updates have been sporadic you might want to follow the story to keep up with it. If you have a prompt you would like to see incorporated into the story just suggest it in the comments.


	10. Pulling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's friends give Bruce a piece of their minds, and show him just how much damage he's doing to his relationship with Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters! DC does. The title for each chapter is also the title of an Audio Diary from the First Bioshock game... You haven't played said game you say? Would you kindly go buy it and play it? *grins*

Roy – Protective 

Dick had been all but living with him since he had picked him up on Saturday night, now on Wednesday evening, Roy was starting to wonder how much longer Bruce was going to allow this to continue. The red-head stretched and glanced down the couch. Dick's head was pillowed in Slade's lap while his legs were stretched across Donna's thighs. He looked more asleep than awake.

The sound of the upstairs door chime had Roy swinging to his feet and grabbing the pile of wrinkled bills that they had pitched together for pizza. He dashed up the stairs, flung open the door, and came to a dead stop at the sight of Bruce waiting on the other side. 

“Wayne.” He muttered testily. 

“Roy.” Bruce sounded incredibly resigned, but that didn't stop Roy stepping onto the porch and pulling the door shut behind him.

“Slade's a good guy. The way you are treating him is really fucked up!” 

“I'd like the chance to apologize.” The unexpected admission made Roy hesitate for a moment. 

“Dick doesn't want to see you.” He whispered after a beat, it was true, and maybe he'd be able to buy Dick another day or so before he'd have to deal with this. 

“Let me talk to my son, Roy.” Bruce wasn't going to be put off and Roy reluctantly reached for the door, just as Donna opened it. The girl blinked in surprise then her eyes narrowed.

 

Donna – Supportive

When Roy hadn't called them up to get food Donna had headed upstairs to make sure he had enough money She hadn't expected to find Bruce and Roy toe-to-toe with one another on the front porch.

“Bruce.” The screen door fell shut with a loud bang as she stepped out to join them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Roy smirk. 

“I would just like to talk to Dick.” Bruce sounded irritated and Donna latched onto it.

“You know he doesn't want to talk to you.” She stated coolly. 

“I know he's angry, I tried to give him time to calm down. I would like to apologize.”

“You need to stop looking down on every friend he makes!” Donna interrupted. “You did it to me, and Wally... as well as Garth, Vic, Raven, Kori...” She ticked each name off on her fingers. “Hell you still look down on Roy, now you've added Slade to the list! No one is good enough for you!” Donna got the momentary urge to shove Bruce back a step but balled her hands into fists instead. 

“Donna, that's enough.” Donna ignored Roy's quiet protest and continued. 

“You have no idea how much he hates you for the way you treat his friends do you?” 

“I just want to protect him.” 

“We aren't hurting him though! We're the ones picking up the pieces every time You screw up!” 

 

Slade – Confused

The muted bang of the screen door caught Slade's attention and he eased his arm under Dick's shoulders so he could slide a pillow under Dick's head, then he took the stairs two at a time.

He heard Donna before he realized that she had gone outside and he grinned as he listened to her voice rise. Bruce deserved the earful and Donna was perhaps the best placed of all of Dick's friends to actually say what needed to be said. When he stepped outside he expected Bruce to be angry at the sight of him but Donna's words had apparently hit the right buttons. 

“You humiliated him the other night.” Slade told him before the man could speak.

“I know.” Bruce admitted. 

“He's afraid to invite anyone over when he knows you are going to be home.” The revelation seemed to stun the man because Bruce paled just a little. 

“I never wanted that.” Bruce seemed absentminded as he patted his jacket before removing an envelope from an inner pocket “Give these to Dick. I'm leaving in the morning, work, he'll understand. If he wants to go Alfred will make the arrangements. There's a ticket for him and whoever he would like to bring, I don't care

“Go where?” Slade asked as he thumbed envelope open and tipped it until the corners of a pair of ballet tickets slipped out. 

 

Roy – Reluctantly Impressed

The leeway that Bruce was giving both Donna and Slade floored him a little. The man actually seemed genuinely apologetic for a change. Confusion flashed across Slade's face as Bruce handed him the envelope and Roy moved closer to the other boy to see what the tickets were for. 

“The Mariinsky Ballet?” Slade asked.

“A Russian ballet company that's performing in Gotham this week.” Bruce supplied.

“This is... really short notice.” Slade murmured, and Roy could tell that he was thinking about how much the trip would cost and not about the fact that something like this was pocket change for Bruce.

“I'm paying for everything.” Bruce assured him. “I'd just like Dick to come. This is the best way I could think of to apologize for the way I've acted lately.” 

Roy held his tongue, the best way for Bruce to apologize was to just say he was sorry, at the same time Roy knew that Bruce hated the ballet, and that Dick absolutely adored it. 

“Are you going as well?” He asked. He saw Bruce's nose twitch but the man nodded. 

“I have a date, but...” He nodded to the tickets Slade held. “Those are far better seats.” 

“I'll give them to him.” Slade promised. The sound of the delivery driver pulling turned their attention towards the driveway. 

“I'm going to pay.” Roy announced. 

“Let me.” Bruce offered

 

.Dick – Wondering 

The slow departure of his friends hadn't gone completely unnoticed by him and when he had woken up to find his head on a pillow instead of Slade's lap he'd gone to investigate their disappearance. A silent moment of listening at the door had revealed that they were talking to Bruce and he had headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Bruce would come inside sooner or later and they would talk, or argue. 

The minutes ticked by and he hopped up onto the counter and restlessly drummed his heels against the cabinet below. Needless to say he was surprised when his friends trooped into the kitchen sans Bruce. 

“Where's Bruce?” He asked as Slade stepped up against the counter and stood between his legs.

“He left.” The older boy's hands settled loosely against his hips. 

“Without a fight?” Dick asked in disbelief, sure that Slade was joking. 

“Donna and I gave him an earful.” Slade grinned a little and leaned in to steal a kiss. “He left something for you though.” Slade reached into his back pocket and fished out an envelope with two fingers. 

“What are these?” Dick took the envelope and tipped the tickets into his hand. “Oh god.” 

“He said they were for us, if we wanted to go.” 

“Do you, can you?” 

“I should be able to...” Dick stopped him from saying anything else by hooking his leg around the taller boy's hips and pulling him into a greedy kiss.

 

Jason – Amusement

When Bruce had returned home without Dick in tow Jason had assumed that their meeting had gone about the way he had predicted it would. He had tried all week to get Dick to come home on his own but the older boy had steadfastly resisted. It only made sense that he would be just as stubborn to Bruce's face. 

The teen dug a clean spoon into the batter bowl as soon as Alfred's back was turned and licked a chocolate chip off quickly before hiding the spoon under the edge of the counter so Alfred wouldn't see. 

“Master Jason please.” The elder man picked up the bowl and moved it to the counter by the sink. He had been doing his best to lighten the mood in the house even as Bruce thundered around like a dark cloud. 

“Didn't do nuthin.” Jason contended cheekily.

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Alfred responded. He might have said more but the sound of the foyer door opening caught his attention and he wiped his hands on his apron as he untied it. Jason stuck the spoon in his mouth and followed Alfred down the hall. 

Dick and Slade were already inside and Alfred moved to take Dick's backpack as the teen slung it off his shoulder and onto the floor. 

“Bruce hiding upstairs in his study?”

“Last I saw him.” Alfred's voice held a clear note of relief and Jason smirked as Dick tugged Slade up the stairs with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this and don't want to comment? Then at least give Kudos! Comments would really be appreciated, this story hasn't actually gotten a comment yet and I would love to know the thoughts and feelings of my readers!


	11. Higher Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade gets a taste of what it means to live like a Wayne when he visits Gotham for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I owned these characters but I don't. I'm not making money by using them, the fic is written strictly for personal enjoyment. The titles of each chapter from the same as audio diaries from the Bioshock games.

Slade – Careful

The luxury that was a staple of the Wayne family made Slade a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being surrounded by really nice things, there was a feeling in the back of his mind that he was going to break something.

It was a fear that he voiced to Dick as soon as he saw the neat row of crystal decanters lined along the bar of Bruce's personal jet. The other teen had just laughed and assured him that Alfred wouldn't bat an eye if something like that was accidentally broken. He had then assured him that there was plenty he and Jason had broken over the years.

On one hand the revelation helped settle his nerve a little while it brought up a whole host of new insecurities on the other. How was he supposed to compete with everything Bruce could offer? He doubted that he was ever going to be wealthy, hell he would be lucky if he was well off.

“Hey, you're a million miles away. What's wrong?” The gentle tug on his hand made Slade focus again.

“Nothing.” He assured quickly.

“Don't let this get to you.” Dick murmured as he pushed him back towards the wide couch. “This is Bruce's world, not mine.” Slade wanted to protest that idea but Dick's warm insistent mouth pressed against his own as the other boy straddled his thighs.

 

Dick – Confidant

Visiting Gotham would always be a painful reminder of the parents he had lost but at the same time the city had a vibrant arts culture that drew Dick in and thrilled him. Her downtown was a patchwork of art galleries, theaters, concert halls, and museums.

The economy was definitely taking it's toll on the city though. There were more homeless than Dick remembered, and the rich were only getting richer. It made Dick glad that Jason hadn't tagged along on this trip, seeing it would have only made him bitter.

The car pulled into a space near the tailor Bruce had arranged and Dick pushed open the car door with one hand while pulling Slade along with the other. He doubted Slade had ever worn a tailored suit in his life and he couldn't wait to see him in one.

The shop was empty and Saul descended on Slade with a tape measure. The man rattled off numbers as Dick started to browse. When Slade tried to protest the armload of pieces he returned with Dick just grinned a little and backed the blond into a changing room before shutting the door behind them. They could hear Bruce laughing as he hung up the clothes.

“Bruce doesn't rent clothes.” Dick murmured to Slade as he held the first shirt up. “So I'll make sure we find something you really like.”

 

Bruce – Covertly Impressed

Watching Dick back his boyfriend into a changing room caused laughter to bubble in Bruce's chest. There had been an almost wicked look in Dick's eye and Slade had looked positively terrified.

“Would you like coffee while we wait?” Saul asked. The two of them had been friends since he had moved from Italy during Bruce's college years.

“You aren't going to help them?”

“I think Dick would rather play dress up with his life-sized Ken doll.” Saul teased as he disappeared into the office and returned with espresso for the two of them. He locked the store then joined Bruce on one of the couches near the fitting rooms. They heard Slade swear and a moment later Dick bustled out with an armload of rejects. A few moments later he was back in the room with a new selection of more sensible and less colorful clothing. They chatted as the minutes ticked by and Bruce smirked when he heard Dick's exasperated cry.

“At least show them something.”

A moment later Slade stepped out in a plain pair of black pants, a black jacket and dark gray button shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie but the look was youthful and fit him, and Bruce silently thought that he cleaned up well.

“I like that.” He admitted honestly.

 

Slade – Tongue-Tied

Gotham brought out a mischievousness in Dick that Slade had only briefly glimpsed during their short relationship. The teen seemed completely in control when he was surrounded by a crowd, and he knew someone in every shop and gallery that they visited.

Minus the early morning tedium of the tailor the day turned into a pleasant afternoon and Slade actually enjoyed the exhibit of 19th century British art that Bruce took them to view. What he enjoyed more was that Dick wasn't afraid hold his hand as they walked from one painting to the next. The boy didn't seem to give a damn who saw them or what was said about them.

Bruce knew just as many people as Dick did, but unlike his son the man seemed much more uncomfortable when surrounded by the press of a crowd. There was a wariness that Slade could see in the set of his shoulders and it only melted away when the man was approached by someone he knew, to Slade's surprise he really turned on the charm when speaking to a reporter. The switch was enough to make Slade's head spin when he started watching for it.

When the three of them returned to Bruce's luxurious apartment following an early dinner Slade settled on the couch and was ready to stay there, until Dick reminded him that he needed to shower and change.

 

Bruce – Apologetic

Bruce rested his head against the back of the chair and watched Slade head for the shower, when Dick took the older teen's warm spot on the couch he smirked.

“Did the two of you enjoy yourselves?”

“I think he did, I did.” The teen licked his lips. “ Slade hasn't said anything since the flight this morning but I think realizing how just how rich you are really rattled him.

“I'm not trying to make things uncomfortable.” Bruce leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. “What's he worried about?”

“I think he's worried about how he's supposed to impress me when you can give me whatever I want.”

“Do you want me to tell him that you don't care how much money he makes so long as he treats you right?”

“Not right now. He works really hard, Bruce. He's a good guy.”

“I'm learning that, Dick. I just don't want him to be like the women I've dated who expect me to pay for everything..”

“Selina wasn't like that.”

“I know.”

“So who is your date tonight anyway?”

“Ula Conroy, you'll hate her. She's a friend of Gilda's.”

“But I like Gilda!”

“Gilda is fine, but her friends are vultures.”

“So why did you invite her?”

“Gilda and Harvey helped me get the extra tickets tonight.”

“So it's a favor?' Bruce nodded.

 

Dick – Wary

When Bruce had told him that he wouldn't like Ula his father had been understating the obvious. There wasn't a strand of her honey-blonde hair that was out of place and she clung to Bruce's side like she was destined to remain there. Once she realized that she and Bruce didn't have the limo to themselves she had immediately taken offense.

“I thought it would be just us tonight, Darling.” Her hand had rested on Bruce's knee and Dick was surprised that her nails weren't shredding the fabric.

“Dick's a bigger fan of the ballet than I am, actually he's quite a proficient ballet student himself. Surely you wouldn't want to deny him the chance to watch some of the best in the world.” Bruce's tone was sugary and absolutely fake.

“No of course not!” Ula agreed immediately. “Who is your friend?” Her stony green eyed gaze turned on Slade.

“One of the boys Dick trains with.” Bruce interjected smoothly. “Slade. This is Ula Conroy, she's friends with Vicki Vale, the reporter I spoke with at the art show this afternoon.” Dick was about to contradict the lie, until Bruce mentioned Vicki and he realized that his relationship would be the front page of the Gotham Gazette gossip section if he spoke up. To his relief Slade also seemed to catch the silent warning Bruce was giving them.

 

Bruce – Grateful

Ula was absolutely unbearable and Bruce was beyond glad that he was sharing a box with Harvey and his wife during the performance. A grin spread across his face as the other man's car pulled into the space behind his as he was helping Ula from the car.

“Harvey!” He called a bit more loudly than was necessary as he jogged towards his best friend, leaving Ula to stand alone in the process.

An idea had blind-sided him and he intended to see it though. The Gotham paparazzi was out in full force tonight and they were going to blind the boys as soon as they stepped out of the car unless they were distracted by something bigger.

“Bruce.” He and Harvey shook hands and waved to the crowd of photographers that quickly clustered around them.

“Humor me.” Bruce whispered as he stepped towards the car and reached in to help Gilda out. The woman was stunning in a navy asymetrical dress and he leaned in to kiss her cheek in greeting. She beamed, Harvey looked annoyed, and Ula was furious enough to actually stomp her foot, but the plan was working as the flurry of photos increased. If Dick was smart he was sprinting for the door.

“What are you doing?” Gilda whispered as Bruce escorted her to Harvey.

“Giving Dick a minute to slip the cameras.” Bruce murmured as he waved Ula over for more photos.

 

Slade – Protective

He hadn't expected for there to be so many cameras, until Bruce stepped from the car and they started to flash as he helped his date onto the sidewalk. A knot formed in Slade's stomach as he realized that even more shutters were going to click when he and Dick stepped out.

“Here.” The younger boy slipped his ticket into the inside breast pocket of his suit and leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly.

“What am I supposed to do?” Slade asked, he had never dealt with this level of attention before and he felt like it was twisting him into knots.

“Just walk to the entrance.”

“I don't want to embarrass you.” Slade could tell instantly that Dick didn't take the words the way they were intended.

“You won't, just don't run, or hide your face, or something stupid like that.”

“Harvey!” The shout caught Dick's attention and he grinned.

“Looks like Bruce is going to do what he does best.”

“Which is what?”

“Be a media darling. Harvey will eat up the photo op, he's up for reelection in the District Attorney's race and any camera time he gets with Bruce is great press. He and Bruce have been friends for... like ever.” He moved to get out of the car and smirked as he saw Bruce kiss Gilda's cheek. Slade slipped out behind him and they set a brisk pace for the theater door.

 

Dick – Overjoyed

The quick walk to the door had made his adrenaline surge and Dick rode the high as he and Slade were escorted to seats near the stage.

“I don't want to know how much Bruce paid for these tickets.” Slade murmured as he settled in the plush seat.

“I think Gilda helped him get them on the condition that he escort Ula tonight. He would have found a better date otherwise.”

“I figured with his money he could have easily found someone better.”

“I don't care about his money, Slade. I really don't. My parents were never rich. I don't need it to be happy.” He rested his cheek against Slade's arm and let some of the tension leak out of him. “I'm glad you came this weekend.”

“I am too.” To Dick's relief he seemed to be calming down. The crowd started to quiet as people found their seats and about twenty minutes later the lights dimmed. By the time the first dancers were on stage he was on the edge of his seat and when the intermission arrived he had reached the point where he needed to walk around to burn off some of his energy.

Slade laughed quietly they walked to the concession counter and they were sipping bottled waters when someone cleared their throat to get Dick's attention. The boy spun and the biggest grin Slade had ever seen spread across his face.

“Selina!”

 

Selina – Fond

“Come here Kitten.” Selina urged as she held her arms out. Dick came to her immediately and she wrapped him in a tight hug. “God, you're getting so tall!” She lamented.

“But I've barely grown!” Dick whined softly.

“Shush, Sweetheart, you will.” She held him at arms length and looked him up and down. “You're still in one piece so I guess moving to the middle of nowhere wasn't such a bad idea after-all.”

“I actually have really good friends now.” Selina felt her face soften and she hugged him again. She had vehemently disagreed with Bruce's decision to move the boys away from Gotham.

“Now who is this?” She asked as she settled Dick firmly under her arm. She couldn't help but smile as the boy's arm snaked around her waist.

“Selina, this is Slade. He's one of my friends.”

“Friend or boyfriend?” She asked teasingly, only to have Dick stiffen in her embrace.

“How did you know?” The faint blush across his cheeks made her laugh warmly.

“We shared a house for over a year and you, unlike Jason, were never interested in sneaking peeks at the 'twins'.” She was relieved when he laughed.

“This is okay right? Me, and guys?”

“Oh, Baby... if you're happy then I'm over the moon! Now tell me where your dad is sitting so I can go chase off his date!”

“Please do! She's calling him her darling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komments and Kudos please! I can tell by the number of story stats that people are reading this! yay! Thank you so much!!!


	12. Big Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the second half of the night at the ballet. Plus, the boys take a small step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is brief, non-descript nudity in the last drabble. I think it's appropriate for the scenario. Enjoy! 
> 
> I don't own DC comics, god do I wish I did. :,(

**Selina: Amused**

Harvey's theater box was near the middle of the upper balcony and the man was pacing a small line outside the door as he spoke to someone on his cell. Agitation was written across the man's features and Seline reached to gently touch his arm once she got close enough.

“Hey, Harv.” He whirled to face her and Selina gave him a small warm smile. Despite his often overbearing demeanor the man had good intentions and Gotham benefited from having him as district attorney.

“Selina!” He raised his arm and invited her into a one-armed embrace. “Bruce is here.” He warned before turning his attention back to the phone and the conversation he was listening to. “Just handle it, Marcus!” He snapped before ending the call.

“Trouble?”

“When isn't there?” His smile was crooked and bitter. “Like I was saying, Bruce is here, and he brought Dick this time.”

“I saw the kitten already, just need to find the Tom.”

“He's down at the bar I believe. Say hello to Gilda before you go after him.”

“Oh I intend to stay a while.” Selina assured him as she sauntered past him. “I hope you aren't too fond of his date.” She added as she pushed open the door.

“Selina!” Gilda's pleased squeal made her grin and she crossed the space to embrace her friend.

 

**Bruce: Concerned**

The way that Ula hung on his arm had gotten old within minutes and Bruce was half tempted to end their date during the show's intermission. The last thing he wanted, however, was to invite chaos into what had been a relatively quiet evening.

“I'm going to the restroom before the second half.” He informed her as he unwound himself from her embrace. He kept the restroom visit short and headed back to Harvey's box. As he neared the booth Harvey waved him closer and directed his attention to the woman who stood beside him.

“Bruce, you remember Marion Grange?” Bruce nodded. The woman had been the city's district attorney for several years before stepping down to deal with a death in her family.

“It's a pleasure to see you again.” He offered her his hand and she took it as Harvey continued.

“She plans to run against Krol in the next mayoral election.

“I plan to do more than win.” She interjected.

“You will!” Harvey agreed. Bruce's gaze shifted between the pair as he tried to gauge how seriously Harvey supported her.

“Perhaps I could arrange a fundraiser.” He suggested after a moment.

“We'll work out the details.” Harvey assured her as he reached to squeeze Bruce's shoulder. He leaned closer and his voice dropped. “Selina is sitting with Gilda.” Bruce felt his shoulders stiffen for a moment then he nodded numbly.

 

**Bruce: Regret**

“I can ask her to leave, Bruce.” Harvey added quickly. “I know you haven't seen her since...”

“Since she said no...” Bruce shook his head quickly. “No, It will be nice to see her, and I can let her know that Dick's here.”

“She mentioned that she saw him.”

“Good! I'm sure he's thrilled” Bruce pressed his hand against the booth's door and hesitated. He hadn't seen Selina since the night he had proposed.

“She would probably say yes if you moved back to Gotham.” A dry little laugh escaped Bruce's throat.

“Dick just started to date, Harv. I'd never be forgiven. Plus, he and Jason were both miserable at Brentwood.”

“There are other schools, Bruce.”

“The boys are happier, Harvey. I'm not messing with that right now.” The other man nodded and Bruce pushed open the booth door. Selina and Gilda turned to face him and Selina rested her chin on her hand as she turned in the seat.

“Miss me, Tom?” Bruce couldn't resist smiling at the affectionate pet-name.

“Europe agreed with you. I like what you've done with your hair.” Selina ran her hand through the short locks.

“Venice was much too hot to keep it long.” She swung her long legs out of the chair and sauntered towards him. She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. “Dick seemed to hate your date, so I hope you don't mind if I run her off.”

 

**Bruce: Embarrassed**

“Be my guest, if it's alright with Gilda.”

“Oh she and I already came to an understanding.” Selina pushed Bruce down into his seat and settled into his lap. Her ankles rested neatly on the armrest and she guided one of his arms around her waist before resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“So I saw that Dick's started to date.” She purred, and Bruce wondered if she had put him in this position on purpose so she could lecture him.

“I haven't handled it well.” Bruce admitted.

“I had a feeling he preferred boys. I guess I should have warned you. I don't think you'll have to worry about that with Jay.” Bruce blinked at her in confusion.

“How...”

“They are boys, Bruce, and they went to an all boy's school.” Her hand briefly cupped her breast as her voice dropped to a whisper. “Jason got curious, Dick wasn't.”

“Oh god.” Bruce felt his cheeks flush at the thought and a bright peel of laughter rang from Selina's throat as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“I was practically his mother! I didn't mind giving him a peak.”

“You aren't helping!” Bruce argued.

“I want to see how red I can make your face turn.” Selina settled against him again. “I miss them.” She admitted. Bruce tilted his head to kiss her temple.

“We miss you too.”

 

**Selina: Furious**

The second half of the ballet had already started when the door of the booth was flung open and Ula tramped in. Selina shifted in Bruce's lap and glanced from Harvey to Bruce. Both men looked mildly irritated and Harvey's face slid towards downright angry as the woman started to rant at Bruce.

“I can't believe you! I was mortified when I found out that you hadn't given the bartender your card! I thought you were coming back!” The martini in her hand sloshed a little and it was only as the woman quieted that she seemed to realize that Selina was in Bruce's lap. “Who the hell is she?” Her voice rose in octaves and Selina saw Harvey rub his temple.

“This is Selina Kyle, a very close friend.” Bruce's voice was even and low, telling anyone with half a brain that they were crossing a line.

“You mean one of your whores! Well you know what, Wayne? I'm not going to be another conquest!” Selina saw the woman's arm jerk and she had just enough time to close her eyes before alcohol splashed across her face and chest

“Ula!” Harvey's outraged gasp would have made Selina grin under any other circumstance.

“What do you think you are doing?” Bruce demanded. “Selina, are you alright?” A cloth was touched to her face and she reached to take it.

“Harvey, just get rid of her!” Selina ordered as Bruce helped her stand.

 

**Dick: Concerned**

When Bruce wasn't waiting for them near the theater exit Dick wasn't really surprised. He and Slade found a couch near the bar and Dick whipped out his phone and sent Bruce a text.

When a response hadn't come within minutes, he became annoyed. The crowd was starting to thin and Dick could see that Slade was getting uncomfortable.

“Let's just go out to the car.” He muttered after a couple more moments. The two of them stood and headed outside. The cool night air was refreshing after hours in the theater and Dick scanned the lines of cars as he tried to identify Bruce's driver for the night. He finally picked out the car by the license tag and stormed towards it. He waved off the chauffeur and yanked the car door open. Bruce, and to his surprise Selina, were already inside.

“You could have met us near the doors like we planned, or you know, answered your phone!” As he moved into the car so Slade could follow him he got a whiff of the alcohol that had soaked into their clothes. “Are you drunk?” He hissed in disbelief.

“Ula threw her drink in Selina's face.” Bruce explained. When Selina leaned against him and started to giggle a miniscule smile cracked across the man's face. “It's a bit funny now.” He admitted.

“Harvey was furious!” Selina's finished as she twined her fingers into Bruce's.

 

**Slade: Shaken**

The trip to Gotham had been such a whirlwind of new experiences that it had left him utterly exhausted, and Selina's presence was uncomfortable. He had expected Wayne's driver to take the woman home, instead she had returned to Bruce's penthouse with them.

Dick was thrilled to see her but her presence left Slade feeling awkwardly outcast. The three had spent the whole drive catching up and there was a wealth of shared experiences between them that Slade had no way of contributing to. He had fled their company to take a shower as soon as Bruce had disarmed the security.

A part of him had hoped that the privacy would give him some time to get his head on straight, instead the opposite seemed to happen. Everything in the apartment, even its bathroom fixtures, announced Bruce Wayne's wealth and Slade felt the same frustration he had felt on the plane.

He stripped, folded the new clothes then stepped into the shower. Instead of taking minutes to get warm it was hot in seconds. He adjusted the temperature and rested his hands against the tile as the water drummed over him.

“Slade?” He heard the door opening and saw Dick's outline against the curtain.

“I'm fine.” He grated out.

“I didn't know she was coming over. Bruce doesn't think before he brings women home.”

“It's fine, Dick.”

“No, it's not! It's not fair to you.”

 

**Dick:Anxious**

As soon as Slade excused himself Dick knew that somehow a line had been crossed during the ride home. Selina seemed to realize it to.

“Do you want me to go?” She whispered softly once Bruce had gone to find her some clothes.

“Bruce will be a unbearable if you leave.”

“You should go after your Boy.” She prodded gently. “We left him out of the conversation the whole ride home.” Dick nodded silently and headed towards the bathroom, hoping as he walked that Slade hadn't locked him out. He breathed a sigh of relief as the handle twisted.

“Slade?” The curt reply was unsettling, as was Slade's insistence that all was well. Their conversation tampered into silence as Dick sat down on the closed toilet lid. He could see Slade's shadow against the curtain and he licked his lips nervously.

“Can I share with you?” He asked hesitantly. Slade's head snapped up and cocked towards him.

“Share what?”

“The shower.” He fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt.

“I'll be done in a few minutes, can't you wait?”

“I don't really 'need' a shower, Slade.” Dick tried to keep speak in a tone that was almost playful, in hopes that it would mask the sudden onset of nervousness.

“Bruce will kill me.”

“Selina's here, that's all he's thinking about right now. So, can I?”

 

**Slade: Reluctant**

Slade hesitated; he felt caught between what he wanted and what he felt was appropriate considering the circumstances. Bruce still hadn't warmed to him completely and Slade had no idea how the man would react if he caught them showering together.

“I'll just let you finish.” The light tone dropped and Slade couldn't ignore how hurt Dick sounded.

“No, get in here.” He watched Dick's silhouette through the curtain and his mouth went dry as he watched him strip. The smaller boy's fingers curled around the cloth and a blush spread across his cheeks as he stepped into the tub. Slade had known from how athletic Dick was that he had an amazing body but it was his first time really seeing all of it. “Come here, Beautiful.” The words were a little more hoarse than he had anticipated; his fingers suddenly itched to explore skin that had, so far, always been hidden by clothing.

“I'm not going to let Bruce kill you.”

“I'd appreciate that.” Slade was pleased when Dick finally stepped close enough to be pulled under the spray. His hands eagerly roamed over Dick's slick shoulders and down his back. When Dick tilted his head for a kiss Slade claimed his mouth and wrapped his arms around his smaller partner so they were flush against one another.

“We're okay right? You're not angry at me are you?”

“I was never angry at you.” Slade assured him as he claimed another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to this story feel free to give me new prompts! I've never gotten any from my AO3 readers. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I know people enjoy the series. Thanks in advance.


End file.
